Morning Walk
by Callysto
Summary: Or what happens when Clarke decides to sneak up on the ever stoic, almighty Commander, and the almighty Commander has a rather... surprising secret. Not really AU, but situated after Clarke has stopped sulking, more info inside ;) rating T, just to be on the safe side...(may turn in a series of unrelated one-shots)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this popped into my head whilst I was reading another Clexa fan fiction, and it would not leave till I wrote it down. For now it's meant as a one-shot, if I get enough support, I might make something more out of it. It's not really AU, but situated long after Clarke has stopped brooding in a dark corner of the forest. Anyway enough with the rambling, Enjoy !**

Clarke was slowly walking along a path she had used a thousand times, her fingers grazing the trees and bushes on their way, her arms lightly spread to take in as many sensations she could all at once.

It had been nearly nine month since the first 100 had been thrust in this estranged land, yet the young leader couldn't help but still feel overwhelmed by the unfathomable beauty of it all. They were entering the first months of Summer, many had not survived the harsh Winter, the first one, deadly, cold and unforgiving. But hope had blossomed once more with the first primroses and crocuses, flooding the air with the most wonderful fragrances.

The sky princess stilled for a moment, eyes closed, taking it all in, all her senses wide open to any and every sensation she could pick up on. A smile graced her features as she heard the gentle rustle of the wind in the tree lines, the birds chirping and singing words never to be understood but that she relished with all her might. She took a deep breath, her nose and mind suddenly filled with delicious perfumes she had slowly learned to identify and recognise. The world gently came to a halt as she took another breath.

Wet earth, sweet pea, decomposing leaves wafted passed her nose, the light breeze gliding on her skin with the gentlest of touch, the pastel foliage flickering in the trees, creating millions of iridescent reflections, the sun on her still fair skin, slowly covering with what Lexa had described as freckles with a quirked lip.

A foreign smell suddenly hit Clarke's delicate nose. Not foreign per se but one she would have rather never smell again. Blood, iron, sweat. And something indescribably sweet. A snapshot of pale green eyes suddenly flashed in her mind.

_Lexa..._

Clarke opened her eyes as she turned around toward the smell, her curiosity peaked. Why would she smell Lexa in the middle of the wood? More disturbingly, why would recognise her smell to begin with? She frowned as she followed the trail, feeling a strange sense of excitement as she sneaked around the trees, closing in on her pray. She couldn't help a grin when thinking of Lexa as a pray, let alone as one _she_ was chasing, of all people. Her grin turned wolfish as she mused on how many ways she could scare the unshakable Commander. She couldn't help the childish mirth as she approached a clearing, sound now joining sight and smell. She was getting close. She felt a tad embarrassed at how giddy it made her feel to sneak up on the young grounder, but she dismissed it as she remembered the numerous times Lexa herself had indulged the urge to startle her, a small, almost undetectable smirk pulling her lips every single time, her jade eyes shining with unrestrained amusement at the jumpy sky girl.

Clarke reached the last of the trees, gaining a perfect view on the meadow, anticipation building up in her stomach. It vanished as soon as her eyes settled on the young commander. She was panting, only sign of her being alive, otherwise perfectly still, glaring at the rocks sitting in the spring next to her. She suddenly straightened up, took a deep breath, and entered in another trance. Judging by her ragged movement, not the first one of the early morning. Clarke's breath hitched as she stared at the girl before her, mesmerised.

Lexa fought off invisible enemies, turning and shifting her blade astutely, her face twisted in a fearsome snarl, as she pierced and slew countless foes, her movements more and more pressing, more and more violent, until she hurled her sword to the ground, scaring the earth with a wrathful shriek. She glared at her blade with unrelenting hatred, obviously furious at something, or someone.

Clarke's eyes widened to an impossible size as she gazed at the grounder. She had never seen that much emotion emanate from the ever stoic commander.

Yet here she was, blaring waves of violent rage. A deep shiver ran through Clarke.

She had always respected the young grounder, admired her, but it was the first time she truly feared her, and truly understood the unyielding obedience she had obtained from her people. But a shiver of another kind shook the blond as she watched the still panting brunette. And she noticed for the first time that the Commander was wearing naught but a black tank top and a short, feet, arms, and legs, bare.

Clarke blushed in spite of herself, but was not given the time to dwell on it as she saw the fierce commander stand tall once more, and the tension in her clipped shoulder disappear as she offered her face to the morning sun, her eyes closed.

The universe stood still around Clarke. It hit her again just how incredibly beautiful the young brunette was.

She was glad she had had the idea to lean against a tree, for the shock she felt at seeing Lexa so soft and unguarded shook her to her very core. Yet nothing could have prepared her to Lexa's next move. She stood on the tip of her toe, stretching toward the sun like a lazy cat, and joined her hands together in front of her, the tip of her finger the only part touching, standing still for a whole minute. And then Clarke suddenly had the distinct impression she was dreaming, as Lexa broke into a complex, incredibly graceful dance. An actual dance. Clarke's jaw slackened as she stared at the ineffable beauty before her eyes. Lexa looked like her feet barely touched the ground as she leapt and turned and swayed on music only she could fathom. Yet the dance was so precise, so particular, Clarke could almost hear it. The rustle of the wind gently swaying her, a cry far away lifting her, as if she knew what sounds were coming before she could hear them, in perfect harmony with her environment, she belonged here as much as any trees or any birds, and was just a magnificent...

A violent cry startled the both of them, and Lexa dropped to the ground. A ripple of fear hit Clarke like an earthquake. She found herself moving before she even had time to process what had happened:

_Lexa !' the name left her mouth in a shaky breath, whilst she knelt right above the fallen warrior, her fingers on the fleeting pulse before she could even think. She was brutally jerked back as the two emerald orbs snapped open. She found herself on her back, Lexa straddling her and a knife to her throat in a heartbeat. She couldn't help but wince as the sharp blade bit the tender skin. The savage look Lexa bore slowly subsided as she recognised the young blond:

_Clarke...'She murmured, her breathing still unsure. She traced with her eyes the pearl of blood that rolled on the sky leader's throat, and snapped her eyes back at her, anger breaking the awe:

_Do you realise I could have killed your right there and then solely on instincts ?

She hissed with a snarl. A deep fear spiked in Clarke's stomach, the blade still pressing on her neck. But then she remembered, this was Lexa. She took a steadying breath and stared right back at the Commander. Lexa narrowed her eyes at the odds antics of her sky counterpart. She put the blade back in its sheath nonetheless, but stayed on top of the blond, wanting to make her point come through, no one messed with the Grounder's youngest Commander to date:

_What were you doing spying on me ?

_I wasn't,' Lexa pursed her lips, sceptic,' I was taking a break from camp and I saw you train in the meadow,' a small, bashful smile grazed the blonde's features, 'I wanted to scare you,'

She purred with a low voice, her tone oozing the same childish mirth she had felt buzzing in her veins moments ago, which was slowly coming back to her. She stretched underneath the brunette, making herself more comfortable, her ease plucking at the grounder's pride.

Lexa stared down at the smiling blonde, confused. She had straddled many of her kills very much like she was right now, and no one. _No one_. Had ever dared to respond so easily, so carelessly. The blonde actually yawned, and stretched her arms back over her head, acting more like a lazy cat than the scared mouse Lexa had been naturally expecting. There was nothing more confusing for a predator to find their pray casually relaxing under their grip. Lexa searched the sky girl's cerulean eyes, and saw the cheek and mockery staring giddily right back at her. The insolent knew exactly what she was doing. The commander snarled her lips with a feral groan, before brutally leaning into the blond, pinning her hands harshly to the ground, blocking any escapes, and found herself inches from the sky princess's face:

_Stop mocking me Clarke of the sky people' she said slowly, her tone low and dangerous,' I could kill you right there and then, and there would be nothing you could do.'

Clarke's smile grew. Pride swelled her chest, she wondered how far she could push the commander before she snapped, her careful control already fraying. She stirred underneath the grounder, looking for any kind of weakness:

_ You sure about that ?

There. That ever so slight slackening of the jaw, the brunette's eyes infinitesimal widening, her breath hitching in her throat. Clarke took her chance. In an instant, she found herself straddling the flabbergasted commander, now flat against the ground, her wrists stuck in an iron claw, Clark's golden locks tickling her chin. She gasped, almost shrieked, utterly outraged at the blonde on top of her:

_How dare you !' She hissed, bucking wildly, trying to throw the princess's balance off, with no such luck. Clarke slammed her wrist back in the ground with an indisputable finality, staring right in the commander's wildly enraged green orbs:

_You were saying ?

Lexa's breathing was heavy, laboured, as she stared at the young leader, dumbfounded. No one had ever thrown her off, no one had ever_ dared_. Yet here she was, lying flat on her back, a positively triumphant Clarke right above her. Yet in her eyes she did not find the feral pride, nor the cruel glint of the predator about to slay its pray. All she could see was the joyous, happy grin, Clark's eyes shining with... Play. Clarke was playing. The realisation hit Lexa suddenly. She had been taking it like a personal offence and attack when the young blonde had simply been playing like a rambunctious child. This was no war of domination, no crucial breach of the treaty, this was merely a game. A surge of relief washed over her, so heavy her entire face broke in a toothy grin, taking the young blonde completely by surprise, as she gaze at the girl underneath her in awe:

_What ?' Clarke managed to whisper, hypnotized by the brunette's dazzling grin.

_I thought for a moment you were actually attacking me…'

Clark couldn't help the burst of laughter that broke from her throat. Lexa took advantage of her hilarity to push her off, now slightly off putted by the sky girl's cackling. It took Clarke a full minute to recover. She eventually gained enough composure to turn around toward Lexa, who had stayed lain next to her, her head plopped on her hand as she looked down on the blonde with an annoyed sort of curiosity. Wondering what on Earth might be so funny for the sky leader to be laughing so hard. Clarke heaved a long breath, a happy grin still playing on her face, she shook her head when she caught Lexa's curious gaze:

_Only you would think of a sneak attack as a declaration of war…

A slight blush spread on Lexa's cheek as she slumped back down in the grass, facing the endless sky with a badly hidden pout. She stared at the clouds absent-mindedly, waiting for a reaction of her counterpart leader. She turned her head slightly in the grass at the lack of answer, only to find Clarke staring at the sky with a wistful smile. Even after months, it still somehow took her by surprise just how beautiful the sky princess actually was, especially in those oh so rare, unguarded moments. She couldn't help but drink her in, not knowing when next she would have the occasion. She was snapped out of her musings by Clarke's low, soft voice:

_ When I was up there, I used to spend hours looking down here, wondering what it was like…' Lexa's eyes strayed on the blonde's lips, amazed at how they formed those gentle words, 'Now that I'm here, I can't help but wish I could fly up there again…'

An irrepressible curiosity burnt Lexa almost physically. She had been desperate to have details about life on the arc, but had never swallowed her pride enough to actually ask. So instead, after a short breath, she fully turned around toward Clarke, knees tucked to her chest, using her elbow as a pillow. The blonde turned around at the motion, and smiled as her eyes fell on the tucked up, almighty Commander, the jade eyes shining with endless curiosity. She squirmed at the intense scrutiny, and turned back toward the sky. The endless expense of blue, white and gold. The words fell out of her mouth before she could even formulate a story. She strived to describe everything her artist's eyes had caught up in the stars, from her earliest memories, to what she had read, heard, or even seen herself, and revealed the intricate workings of a doomed society. Lexa could naught but listen, the details so abundant she did not even need to ask about anything, as Clarke depicted a complex, perfect picture of her finite life, her eyes shimmering with a swarm of emotions, many of which Lexa hardly could have put a name to, the light breeze playing with the golden strands, giving it in the sunlight a thousand mottled sparks. She could barely remember where the sky ended and where the cerulean orbs started, everything blearing in one glorious picture as she closed her eyes, falling back nearly two decades away, when, as a babe, her own mother would tell her stories of the old world her mother had told her, falling back in history, lifted by Clarke's crystal voice… Lexa slowly came out of her numb state as the young leader's voice died in a whisper, leaving the story off where the two had met for the first time. The young grounder took a moment to process the incredible amount of information she had received. The sun had moved a quarter up the sky by the time Clarke had finished. The song of Nature itself had shifted, leaving the early morning suite for a mid-summer afternoon gentle symphony, the cicadas leading the birds, chirping in harmony with the softly chanting trees. The silence itself seems to be a full part of the piece, when for a short moment any sounds would die down, only to be picked up by a courageous soul, braving the unknown. That courageous soul right now happened to be Clarke's soft breath brushing on her jaw. Lexa lazily opened her eyes, feeling more relaxed and at ease she had since the short-lived innocence of her childhood, as she lost herself in a sea of endless blue. Clarke searched the grounder's eyes for any sign of judgement, disappointment, any sign of disgust, but all she found was a calm, understanding gaze, not expecting anything, simply taking what she would be willing to give:

_I did some terrible things…'

She couldn't help but try and pry that judgement out, try and provoke that anger she felt she deserved so dearly:

_As did I', Lexa answered calmly:

_I did some terrible things to my people…'

Clarke searched frantically, she knew it would come. Lexa turned more squarely toward her, as she finally understood where this was coming from, peering in the blue eyes shining with fear and guilt:

_As did I', she murmured, wishing more than anything to ease the sky leader's pain:

_ and to your people!'

her response died in a choke, her guilt and self-loathing overwhelming her all at once. Lexa reacted in an instant:

_Clarke…'

She breathed, her lips already on the blonde's, silencing the ragged cry. She lingered on the oh so soft skin, feeling the salty tears roll on her cheeks, her hands snaking in the trembling throat, her finger grazing the dried blood that had leaked from the small cut. She pulled away as Clarke exhaled a shaken breath, stopping inches away from the watery orbs:

_ You did what you had to do,' She stammered for the hundredth to the young leader,' you did what needed to be done to protect your people, to keep them alive, no matter what it was, it helped save many more lives than it ended,'

She pressed on with a heated gaze, daring anyone to tell her or the blonde otherwise. Clarke's eyes still shone with the endless guilt she felt, as all the nameless faces flashed in her mind. She closed her eyes painfully when she remembered all the children, those who would never get to grow old, fall in love, feel the grass beneath their feet. Her anguish died once more on Lexa's lips, her hand gently pushing in the golden locks away. She pulled back after a few seconds, peering directly into the distressed leader's eyes:

_ Beating yourself up over it won't make any difference, all you can do is forgive yourself and move on, do whatever you need to do, but don't let it rule your life,' She brushed her thumb on the delicate cheek bone, smearing her drying tears away,' The dead are gone, Clarke, and the living are hungry…'

The young leader sighed, but managed a small smile, her eyes bored in the commander's emerald ones. Which is why she noticed them ever so slightly flicker to her lips. Her smile grew more astute as she turned on her side, now mere centimetres away from the grounder, the tip of her fingers ghosting tentatively over the tip of her hip. The commander's eyes shifted from earnest to shock, but what caught Clarke's attention was an emotion of another kind, deep and powerful, simmering just beneath the sea green irises. She slowly leaned back into the brunette, her eyes shifting from her hooded gaze to her cherry lips. Her eyes fluttered close, she felt the grounder gasp:

_Clarke where the hell are you ?

They brutally jumped apart, heart throbbing in their chests:

_Clarke ! Get your ass back here you're needed in the war room !

Clarke stared at her commander, her lustful gaze reflected right back at her in the blazing jade eyes:

_I have to-'

Clarke's tirade was cut by Lexa's mouth on hers, a deep moan rising from the back of her throat as a velvety tongue ran on her lower lip. Her jaw slackened at the utterly unexpected touch. Lexa smirked as she slipped her tongue in Clarke's mouth, taking advantage of the blonde's shock, her hand quickly finding her cheek, feeling the fleeting pulse explode underneath her fingers. She relished the long desired taste as her tongue glided on the foreign teeth, her own biting and lightly sucking on the lower lip offered to her. The young leader eventually snapped out of her surprise and kissed the ravenous mouth against hers right back, her hands snaking on Lexa's ribcage, pulling her ever closer. A zing of desire burnt right through her as she managed to elicit a deep moan from the stoic grounder, currently melting in her touch. She smirked at the slight twitch of pride swarming amidst her lust:

_Clarke !

Bellamy's cranky voice, ever closer, had them jump apart yet again. Clarke heaved a breath as she peered into Lexa's blazing eyes. The commander gave her one last meaningful gaze before slipping away in the forest:

_There you are, we've been- what the hell happened to you ?'

Bellamy appeared seemingly out of nowhere, a curious frown marking his mocking face:

_Nothing' she breathed, still reeling,'what was it you needed ?'

Clarke looked back one more time at the clearing before giving Bellamy her (almost) full attention.

So much for scaring the Commander…

**Tadaa ! R&amp;R pretty please :D Tell me what you thought, don't be afraid to hurt my sensibility, this might be my first publication, but it's not my first time writing, I need the critics, good and bad ! (btw I don't have any beta readers, so I sincerely apologise for any and every mistakes, please do tell me should you find any ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

_You know I consider you a friend.

Clarke jumped lightly at the unexpected interjection, let alone at the utterly unexpected content. They had been hovering over a map of some sort, the typology foreign to the blond. Clarke narrowed her eyes suspiciously. The commander was not one to confide so lightly, or so completely out of the blue, let alone about her feelings:

_I'm honoured to learn of that…' The blonde answered warily, unsettled by the outpour of affection:

_Thus I do believe it is my duty to let you know that if this hand of yours gets any closer to my ribs, I _will_ be forced to send your head on a spike back to camp Jaha.'

Lexa snapped quietly, still looking at the map.

Clarke stared at the grounder for a second, shocked at the clipped tone she had used, before slowly dropping her hand with a snort, focusing back on the map before them.

The gears in her mind started to turn as she processed the information offered to her (on a _bloody silver platter_, might she add). The young leader had required her help regarding possible skirmishes with the Ice Nation that might endanger the Fallen Ark.

She bit back a wicked smirk as she stepped closer to the Commander absentmindedly, focusing on the map before her. She snuck a look at the brunette, who seemed deep in thought as she gazed at the detailed parchment lying on the large oak table.

Clarke bit her lip impishly, and went for it. A high pitched yelp filled the tent as the young woman jumped to the side, as far away from the fuming grounder as she could, sheer glee dancing in her sky blue eyes:

_You never said anything about you neck !'

She finished her sentence in a bark of laughter as she flew out of the tent as fast as she could, the raging brunette hot on her trail:

_CLARKE !

**Or how Clarke found out the almighty Commander had a rather… surprising weakness. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**ok yes I know this is ridiculously short, but once again it was just trotting in my head, and I laughed so hard at the idea I just figured oh what the hell, btw THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the amazing follow up ! I'm so incredibly grateful, so much so that I'll ACTUALLY, yes actually will keep on updating this, how long it will take though... Let's just go with before the end of the human race for now(hopefully) ^^ hope you like this little tiny thingy barely worth calling a chapter (tried to enhance it as much as I could, but hey it's meant to be short) anyway see you again soon !**


End file.
